A Present For Hokage-Sama
by kalebxdd
Summary: Hinata struggles to find a present for Naruto to celebrate his inauguration as the Seventh Hokage. Sakura has a rather naughty idea: Hinata could be the gift herself. But how does one go about wrapping up a present like that? After all, the unwrapping usually the best part. Now with sequel! Rated M for a reason.
1. His

**Hello world and everyone in it! I hope that the description was clear enoughm but just in case it wasn't, this story contains some smut. Yes, smut I say! So if you're down with that, please continue below. If not, there's a red cross at the top right of your screen to help you solve the issue.**

 **Now please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Twelve catalogues and nothing.

Hinata had rifled through all of them in search of something that could suprise Naruto, but she had known from the start that it wouldn't be an easy feat. There was very little that her husband actually liked, so trying to find him a proper present was like fighting Pain without ther use of your arms. This quest was all but becoming hopeless.

Their daughter Himawari picked up on her change in attitude. "Still nothing, Mama?" the girl asked from her spot by the kitchen table. She wasn't even looking at her mother; she was more focused on the handheld game in front of her.

Hinata let out a sigh and nodded. "Daddy is hard to shop for sometimes."

Himawari considered this. "Well, maybe you should ask somebody to help you."

This idea had already passed through Hinata's mind, but she had discarded it at first. She had wanted to find the perfect gift herself. It wasn't every day that your husband was inaugurated as Hokage so she needed a present that would match the achievement. Hinata felt that letting someone else pick would ruin the thought behind it.

Yet she was running out of options. It was getting more and more difficult to guess what would suffice. The stack of catalogues by her side had all proven to be useless. And Hinata did not trust the people in Konoha to keep her secret for her. There were just too many people in town, most of them tourists that had come here to see Naruto get sworn into his new position. You could hardly walk around, let alone without being spotted by the wrong crowd.

She supposed she had no other options. Naruto's range of interests wasn't that big; she knew he liked his family, his job and his ramen. That did not give her a whole lot of options to choose from. She could buy him a special set of weapons, but there was no way that he was going to use them with that gigantic chakra supply of his. And they had three dozen cups of ramen stacked in the kitchen pantry, so that was out of the question.

Hinata wanted to bury her face in her hands. Naruto's inauguration was only a week away so she had to act fast. There was no other choice but to resign to the only alternative left: asking for help.

* * *

Sakura had almost jumped out of her skin with enthusiasm when Hinata asked her to be of support. There was barely any time to ask Ino to supervise Himawari before Sakura had dragged Hinata from her house into the streets of Konoha. Skilled eyes roamed the markets and storefronts while Hinata shuffled behind. The decision was out of her hands now.

"Do you think he would like this?" Hinata asked halfway during the afternoon. She showed Sakura the scarf that she had found, thinking it to be a good idea. After all, a scarf had been what had brought them together. Naruto was sure to understand the deeper meaning behind the gift.

Sakura however shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you plan on knitting it yourself."

Hinata felt mortified. Sakura was absolutely right. Just buying a scarf wasn't going to cut it. Naruto had been so glad that she had made him one herself. Purchasing one would make the idea seem cheap.

"Maybe you can give him a scarf for your fifteenth anniversary," Sakura proposed, having noted the change in Hinata's demeanour. "It's a really good idea, Hinata, just not for now."

This made Hinata smile a little. So she could file away that idea for later use. Good. But that still did not fix the problem at hand.

She nearly jumped back a foot when Sakura gave a shrill cry of triumph. Hinata followed the other woman's pointing finger, her eyes settling on a store called Velvet Dreams. Hinata grew red in an instant.

"No way," she said, shaking her head, her hair flying around her. "I could never do that!"

Sakura began to laugh. "Oh, no worries, Hinata. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but it wouldn't hurt to have a look, right?" Without further ado Sakura dragged Hinata along. Hinata tried to resist by planting her heels firmly against the ground, but Sakura's monster strength was something she couldn't fight against. Before she knew it she was looking at the window display.

The mannequins in front of her were, how to put it... racy. All of them had been donned in sets of lingerie in every possible colour. Hinata saw frilled panties, bras with bows on them, garter belts and some things that she didn't even know the names of. Velvet Dreams sold nothing else. Hinata made up her mind quickly; this was not the store for her.

She did her best to convey this to Sakura, but she wasn't having any of it. Sakura was now convinced that buying lingerie was the way to go. Hinata did not agree at all.

"Please, Sakura, I don't want to be here!" Hinata pleaded.

"Oh c'mon, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, cracking a grin that made Hinata nervous. "Like I said, it won't hurt to have a look. Besides, you should know some of this stuff already. I mean you have two children, so..."

Hinata threw her hands up in defense. "B-But we never... Naruto and I wouldn't..."

"Ah, so you guys are a conservative couple, huh?" Sakura asked. Her grin grew wider and that couldn't mean anything good.

"I-I guess you could say that..."

"Well wouldn't you say it's time that you try something new? I bet that Naruto would like it if you did."

Hinata had no response to that. True enough, she herself considered the two of them to be rather old school. They had waited with anything more intimate than a kiss until their wedding night. Of course they did have sex, but Hinata had never considered that an activity with a whole lot of wiggling room. She knew that some people enjoyed trying new things behind a closed bedroom door, but the prude in her would not allow it to have her find out more about this. She was perfectly fine the way she was, thank you very much.

Still, Sakura's words had managed to make her doubt herself. Perhaps she was too comfortable with her and Naruto's love life. They hadn't yet devolved into scheduling their moments of intimacy, but they had become somewhat of a routine. In the normal scenario Naruto would come home after a mission or after a long day of helping Kakashi. The kids would already be asleep and that would give them some time to themselves. The kettle would whistle while she asked him how his day had been and by the time he was done with his story she would serve him a cup of his favourite ramen. All of these things were part of the routine.

Once done eating, Naruto would take her into his arms and they would cuddle. Sometimes they would stay like this for only a few minutes, sometimes for two hours. Despite how long this would last, the end result was always the same. The two of them in their bedroom, the blinds closed. A sense of expectancy in the air. And yes, they would make love, and it would be great.

At least that was what Hinata used to believe.

"I don't know if Naruto would like it," Hinata told Sakura. She felt her face flare up at the thought of what she was about to share with the other woman. "Naruto and I don't really try a lot of new things, you know... in the..."

Sakura smiled at her. "That's okay, I understand." Her eyes wandered back to the storefront. "But remember, it never hurts to try. I know that it sounds scary, all that sex stuff, but trust me when I say that it can be fantastic as well."

That brought images to Hinata's mind of Sakura trying to find something that would entice Sasuke. It was enough to make her burst out laughing and take a lot of her nervosity away. As soon as she was composed she gave a little sigh. "Sure, why not."

The light in Sakura's eyes grew bright. "Great! You won't regret this, I promise. Lingerie is actually pretty tame when it comes to sexual exploration."

"Can you please not call it that?"

"Fine, fine. Just come inside. I think I already see something that would look great on you."

And thus Hinata subjected herself to a shopping spree that she was never, ever going to forget. Sakura ran around the store pulling dozens of different sets from the racks. Hinata sat by a table in the middle of the store as Sakura did her collecting, observing just what the kunoichi thought might rouse Naruto's interest. While Hinata found some of the pieces to be okay there were also options that made her mind boggle with their unsubtlety. Who on earth would want to wear crotchless panties?

What did not help were the people passing by and throwing curious glances her way. She dreaded the thought of being recognized; how fast would word travel that the wife of the Hokage-to-be wanted to spice up their love life? Hinata figured that the story would reach Naruto before she got a chance to pay for one of the sets.

Sakura walked around the store for a good twenty minutes before returning to the table. Hinata hoped that this would be the last of it, that she could point at a particular ensemble that did not kill her with embarrassment, but of course this wasn't the case. She would have to go and try everything on. Sakura insisted on it. Hinata could kick and scream and protest all she wanted, but in the end she relented and did as Sakura bid of her. At least luck was in her favour; the dressing rooms were closed off well enough for Hinata to not be seen by anyone else than her friend.

In the end she did manage to settle on a set. After trying on about seven different ones and getting praise from Sakura with every one, Hinata felt a little more confident about this idea. The thought of showing herself to Naruto like this was still mortifying, but that was something that she would get herself past. Sakura was probably right. If Naruto got a chance to see her like that he would most likely be unable to do anything but stammer and blush like crazy.

The particular two-piece that she ended up buying had been Sakura's favourite. The kunoichi had whistled through her teeth when Hinata had thrown open the curtain to the cubicle.

"If he doesn't want to do unspeakable things to you when he sees you in this, I don't know what will get his interest," Sakura had told her. These words had convinced Hinata of making the purchase, handing it over to the girl behind the cash register and praying to the Sage of the Six Paths that no one would ask her who it was for. But the girl did no such thing and the end of the day Hinata stowed away her present to Naruto underneath their bed.

All she could do now was wait the remainig week until the inauguration and doubt her -or rather Sakura's- idea constantly. It was no fun being a prude.

* * *

Inauguration day did not go as planned for Naruto. Granted, there was no possible way for him to guess that Himawari would activate her Byakugan that day, nor could he have anticipated the incredible blow to the gut she delivered to knock him out cold. Today was a day for unforeseen circumstances. Thank goodness for Kakashi and Konohamaru, though. Their quick thinking had made sure that all of Konoha could see the new Hokage take on his position, even if the man himself was indisposed.

Of course this meant that Naruto had to appear in his -it was his now- office right after coming to. Hinata had been the one to shake him awake and he had dashed out the door after planting a quick kiss on her cheek. It was his first day and he was already behind on his duties. Great.

Much of his work for the day had consisted of signing the papers that would officially grant him his position as Hokage. His Shadow Clones had come in handy and because of them he actually got his work done early. That meant that he could go home sooner than he had expected and that made him happy. Despite having missed half of it, today had been a great day. He was still in bliss and there was only one person in the whole world who he could share that feeling with.

So he made his way home with a spring in his step. It was already night and the kids were sure to be asleep. He could have some alone time with Hinata. It had been a while since they had truly gotten more than just a few hours to themselves. With him becoming Hokage and Hinata doing a lot of work for her own clan it was hard to match up their schedules.

His house came into view and Naruto increased his pace. The bruise on his stomach sent a flare of pain through him, but he chose to ignore it. While Himawari could punch like the best of them, he'd had worse. He had been kicked into mountains and stabbed with every pointy item on the face of the earth. A stomach ache wasn't going to spoil his free evening.

Naruto entered his house and threw his keys onto the little dresser in the hallway. He called out Hinata's name and was surprised when he did not get a response. One of his favourite things about his wife was how glad she always seemed to have him home. He could understand that she wasn't there herself, but she hadn't mentioned being away tonight. Strange.

He made his way to the kitchen with ramen noodles on his mind. While much of his life had changed over the years, his love for the instant meal had never gone away. To him it was still the perfect way to end a busy day. When he stepped into the kitchen however he saw something that took his mind off of food altogether.

Hinata was leaning against the countertop, most of her face shielded by her hair. What remained visible of her features was a bright scarlet. She wasn't wearing anything but a two-piece set of lingerie as lavender as her eyes. Tiny, plum-coloured bows accentuated her hips and lacy frills followed the curves of her perfect cleavage.

Naruto had no words for this situation. How could he, to be honest? Hinata never did such things. Seeing her do them now did more than throw him off; all thoughts were cleared from his mind due to a mixture of curiosity and stupefaction. "H-Hinata?" he asked carefully. "What's... What's all this?"

Hinata looked up at him and he fell quiet again. Her face was still red with her blushing, but a smile had curved her lips and were currently turning his insides into mush. Where she had gotten the nerve to do something so bold and unrestrained he didn't know, but there was no denying that he found it intruiging. He might have been drooling, though he would never be sure of that.

"Hey honey," Hinata said, stepping away from the counter. "I hope you like it." She gestured at her body and Naruto understood that she meant the lingerie that made her look so much more appetizing than she already was.

Unable to say anything, Naruto swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gave a sharp nod. Hinata walked over to him with a sense of determination in her step. The sight was so appealing that Naruto could feel the blood leaving his head and moving to... other places.

"Sakura helped me pick it out," Hinata said, taking his hands into hers. She fiddled with his fingers, maybe to help with her own anxiety. "I didn't know what to give you as a present for your inauguration. Sakura thought that this might be a good idea."

It was a good idea, a hell of a good one, actually. Naruto had never even considered the sight of Hinata in lingerie. Perhaps they were old fashioned, but Naruto had never had a problem with that. He loved his wife and he loved it when they made love. Why they would need to add any bells and whistles had been beyond him. But still, opinions could change.

Looking at Hinata now filled him up with a desire that could not be expressed in words. All that came to his mind were crude images of him throwing her over the kitchen counter and doing things to her that would be forbidden even in the adult movies. And she had done it all for him.

"This... You did this for me?" he felt inclined to ask. There was no one else that she could have done it for, but it was still so surreal to him that he just had to confirm it.

She began to smile for real now and stepped even closer to him. He sucked in his breath when he felt her breasts press against him. With only a single layer of clothing covering them he could feel the heat of her body, making his urges grow stronger. His pants were beginning to grow tight and he would have to act on it soon.

Hinata brought her lips close to his ear. When she whispered those sweet words to him, every one of them laden with confidence fueled by his mystified stare, he knew that it was for real.

"This is a present just for you, Hokage-sama."

Her hands found his robe and pressed it back. He slid out of it without any trouble and let his own hands travel to her back. The first found ground between her shoulderblades, the second just above her buttocks. Her lavender panties were made of the finest silk and tickled his fingertips as he brushed against them. He wondered how long he could have her keep them on. Two minutes? A minute and a half?

Hinata kissed him and erased these questions from his mind. There was nothing left to think about; Hinata was all-consuming. One hand went up on instinct and buried itself in her hair. It was soft and shiny, his fingers gliding through without any trouble. Her own hands were already unbuttoning his jacket. He helped her help him and watched her as she tossed it in the direction of the kitchen table. He had forgotten about the damn thing even before it was out of sight.

Naruto kissed her now, cupping her face and pressing hard against her lips. There was so much urgency in his kiss; he was almost beyond the stage of foreplay already. He was stiff in his underwear and his erection was beginning to demand attention. He wasn't going to please it just yet, though. There was no sense in unwrapping his present _that_ soon.

Her tongue brushed against his mouth and he knew how to respond. He invaded her with his own wet muscle, searching hers and begging it to come out and play. Hinata was eager to comply and her deftly manicured nails started to claw at his chest. This was her way of signalling him to shed some more clothing, something that he did not at all mind doing. He didn't know where his shirt ended up. He would find it later.

Inspiration struck him then. Naruto didn't warn Hinata and was rewarded with a small yelp of surprise when he lifted her right off her feet. He walked her over to the kitchen counter and sat her down on it, both of his hands falling on her thighs as he kicked off his sandals and socks. He pulled her in close and once again he felt her breasts against him, so warm and so lush. He couldn't refrain any longer and kissed her hard.

A soft moan passed over her lips when they made contact again. Her legs wrapped around him and kept him close to her. As their tongues fought over dominance and the smell of her lemon scented shampoo overrode his sense of thinking, Hinata undid the zipper of his pants and sent it crashing to the floor below. Naruto chuckled against her mouth. At least he wasn't the only one who was impatient.

The tent in his boxers was well beyond obvious. As the two of them pressed close once more, Hinata reached out and grabbed his manhood through the fabric, making him see stars behind his eyelids. Sure, they could be considered conservative behind closed doors. But that didn't mean that they were unaware of what excited the other. Hinata understood all too well how weak his knees went when she did things like this to him, teasing him in all the right ways. When her lips left his and pressed a loving peck on his jaw just underneath his earlobe, he was forced to pull her hand away. Things would go too fast like that.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, a devilish smile crawling over her face. She knew damn well what was wrong, of course, but she wanted to hear him say it. No one would ever believe it if he told them, but as soon as they were down to this stage of their sexual play, Hinata was anything but shy or demure. Part of the reason why they had never considered trying anything 'new' was because they could have fun themselves just fine. One of their favourite things to do was play the game of dominance. Test each other to see who wanted it more. Naruto was usually the loser.

"Don't get too excited now," Naruto breathed. He was growing red in the face and conscious thought was leaving him with every second that passed. All he wanted to do now was ravage her, but that would end things too quickly.

He placed a hand on her thigh and allowed the other to fingerwalk along her spine, finding the snaps of her bra. His kisses traveled down to her collarbones and the tops of her breasts. He was about to undo the damned piece of clothing with a practiced snap of his finger, but he halted just before he did. Hinata looked at him with a curious expression.

He gave her a toothy smile. "Can I open my present now?" he asked. She giggled and nodded. Naruto did not have to be told twice.

Her bra went sailing over the kitchen counter and landed on top of a plant in their windowsill. The first part of his gift now freed, Naruto wasted no time in cupping her breasts in his hands. Hinata shuddered a little and this drove him to give both of them a gentle squeeze, just enough to make her skin tingle and leave her wanting more. He wouldn't do anything else until she signalled him for it.

Hinata's arms fell around his neck and her fingers started toying with the hair at the back of his head. His whole scalp prickled at the sensatation. His lips couldn't help but join the game also, kissing at the dip of her throat and drawing enough vocal response from her for Naruto to carry on his teasing. Her breasts were big and almost spilled out of his hands, so he focused on the nipples instead, rubbing at them with his thumbs and causing Hinata to cry out for the first time since they started.

Naruto smirked wide and placed a hand behind her rear, pulling her in so close that he could feel his erection brush against her crotch through two layers of fabric. Even like this he could feel her excited wetness; she was almost dripping. While the idea of playing dress up for him must have wrecked her nerves, it had also turned her on _a lot_. He slipped his hand into soaked panties without warning her.

Her legs tensed as the feeling coarsed through her, trapping Naruto and keeping him in place. Not that he minded; this way he had a front seat ticket for watching Hinata squirm at his ministrations. For once Naruto had the upper hand and he would do whatever was in his power to keep it that way. He rid himself of his boxers as he pushed a finger inside of her. Clothing was only a bother now. It had served to make Hinata look delicious, but now it was time to eat. And he was hungry for something very particular.

Hinata gasped when he penetrated her, his index finger sliding inside without trouble and his thumb resting on her clitoris. He rubbed over it in small circles, sometimes going this way, others that. Hinata reached out for his hand and clasped at his wrist, intent to keep the limb there and see to it that it did its work. She grabbed Naruto's cock between them and rolled the skin back, massaging his manhood with long and tender strokes.

Now it was Naruto's turn to moan. Despite his continuous arousal he had managed to stay quite composed so far. Sex with Hinata always left him in a state where he was about ready to burst, or so he thought. Could he help it that his wife was just so damn appealing?

She continued her skilled handiwork until he was oozing with precum. She herself was becoming like putty in his hands too. When she sought him out for a passionate kiss Naruto decided that he would thank her for his present the way a gentleman would. When given what he got, of course. An actual gentleman would never even consider doing what he was about to.

She helped him get the panties away. Despite how thankful he was for their existence he was glad to get rid of them. He took a second to look at Hinata. Never again would he see something as delicious as this waiting for him on his kitchen counter. Fuck ramen noodles. This was so much tastier.

He nudged Hinata back by gently pushing her shoulder. She got the hint and laid herself back, her legs a little apart to treat him to a feast. He sank through his knees and brought his face in close, relishing in her smell. So sweet and lust awakening. He was about to kiss her there and make her see stars, but he halted at the very last second. He just had to make it known.

"You have _no_ idea how much I love my present," he breathed.

Her laugh rang through the kitchen and made his knees turn to goo. Damn it all to hell, he was so smitten with her it was unfair. To reward her he pressed his lips against her lower ones, making her draw in her breath. The taste of her filled his mouth and acted as an incentive to carry on. He licked her, kissed her, devoured her. She was his and his alone.

And then she said something to him that really made him lose it.

"H-H.." the words wouldn't come at first, nothing but shallow breathing leaving her lips. "Hokage-sama, please..."

His tongue just about froze during its umpteenth run over her clitoris. She was spilling juices in his mouth so much that he could hardly drink against it. He pressed another kiss into her core and she arched her back, a whine of a moan coming out of her, her legs shaking with a mixture of arousal and anticipation.

"Hokage-sama, what?" Naruto asked, grinning. Another quick flick of his tongue made her lol her head back and furth. A hand was clamped between her teeth and for a second Naruto wondered about the purpose of this action. Then he remembered that he was the father of two and that he was currently desecrating the mother. If the kids came downstairs now alarmed by the sound, things would become really, really awkard. Even so, Naruto thought it would be fun to try and see how far he could push Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, what?" he asked again. His noze grazed over the stubble of her pubic hair, his upper lip brushing over her clit and making her whole body quiver.

He never got his response. Not verbally, at least, Hinata decided to show him what she wanted by clenching her hand into his hair, jerking up with an almost unsettling amount of violence. She dragged him up and over the counter until she was facing him and his erection was pushing against her dripping core. The look in her lavender eyes was only a step away from desperate. Naruto smiled at this victory and did as she bid of him.

Years of practice had made this part of the process easier. During their first few times of actual intercourse Hinata had been in pain. Thank goodness that that came to pass. Now, fourteen years later, the two lovers became one just like that, no hitches or bumps in the road. As soon as he was inside her Naruto could feel his testicles tighten below his shaft. He wasn't going to be able to hold out for long. He considered himself lucky that Hinata was also on the verge of breaking; her breathing was erratic and her face was red and warm to the touch.

Horny as he was, Naruto drew back until only the tip of his cock remained inside, then thrusted in hard. Hinata let out a cry even with her hand muffling her. The free one grasped onto Naruto's shoulder, but wasn't strong enough for purchase. When he gave another stroke of his pelvis she placed it up higher, using her nails to make sure that her hand wouldn't slip to easily.

The sensation was something new altogether and Naruto loved every single second. With every thrust she scratched at his neck, splitting the skin there and leaving thick, red lines that would stay there for days on end. The feeling was delightful; the weird melange of mild pain and physical ecstasy left him wanting more. Hinata picked up on this and left even more scratches on his shoulderblades, his chest, over the bruise on his stomach. She was marking him. When he got into office the next day he was going to have some serious explaining to do. There was no way that Shikamaru wasn't going to make a remark about it.

Naruto increased his pace and felt his resolve weaken every time he slipped back inside Hinata. His sight had been reduced to a mere dot. He couldn't recall ever being so horny that he got tunnel vision. Whatever the cause, he would do whatever was in his power to relive the experience later.

Hinata was moaning and groaning below him. Naruto didn't even know which sounds he was producing; he only had ears for the sweet little cries that she spouted out. At the end of the night she would show him the teeth marks on her hand and he would glow with pride.

And when Hinata began to shake with such violence that it couldn't be anything else but her orgasm, Naruto couldn't fight it any longer either. He grit his teeth together as he spilled inside of her. Hinata bit down so hard that her canines punctured her skin and drew a few drops of blood. Now spent, Naruto collapsed on top of his wife, his head in her neck and his hands still wrapped gingerly around her hips.

It took the two of them a very long time to regain themselves. They stayed in their position for a while, doing nothing but share the occasional kiss and smile at one another. There wasn't anything that needed to be said. Only one line passed between them during what remained of the night. Naruto whispered it to her as she was about to fall asleep in his arms.

"I'm so going to thank Sakura tomorrow."

* * *

When Sakura woke up on the morning after Naruto's inauguration she expected to just lounge around the house and perhaps hit the market later on. She didn't have any missions waiting for her, so right now she could do with her time as she pleased. Sarada was out with Boruto and Mitsuki so Sakura didn't have to chase anyone around or cater to someone else. Today was her day.

Imagine her surprise when she was making herself a cup of tea, enjoying the silence of her kitchen. What one could not anticipate was the appearance of Naruto on her windowsill. In truth Sakura wouldn't have minded, it was just a Shadow Clone anyway, but it would have been nice if it had given her a bit of a heads up. When the Clone spoke from behind her, telling her that the new Hokage wished to see her in his office, Sakura dropped the cup that she had been holding, sending sclading hot tea in every direction. Needless to say the Clone relayed her mood to the actual Naruto quite well.

After cleaning up the mess in her kitchen, Sakura made her way to the Hokage's office. She was beckoned inside as soon as she had knocked on the door.

"Lord Seventh," Sakura said, inclining her head at Naruto. The man was sitting behind his desk with his feet up. Sakura wanted to berate him for presenting himself like this, but when a gigantic grin split his face open she held her tongue.

"Sakura, please," Naruto said, gesturing at the seat on the other side of the desk. She sat down and waited for him to say something. Surprisingly enough, the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Please call me Naruto."

Sakura wanted to protest this, but Naruto wouldn't have any of it. "When I'm in this office I should be addressed by my title, yes, but I'm going to make an exception for you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. You are the best friends that I'll ever have so it kills me to hear you call me Lord Seventh. Please don't ever do that again."

She relented with a sigh. "Fine. You summoned me?" she asked, hoping to get down to business.

"Y-Yes, I did," Naruto said, his face turning a very strange hue of red. "I.. I wanted to thank you for helping Hinata pick out her present." The red almost shifted to purple. Naruto did everything in his power to not make eye contact.

Sakura smiled and did her best to stay composed. She knew it, she freaking knew it. Hinata's doubts had been unfounded after all. Sakura was about to take this gratitude in her stride and leave the office, but then Naruto slid open a drawer and pulled out a booklet that he shoved across the desk. When Sakura saw what it was it took her every ounce of strength in her body to not piss herself from laughing.

 _Velvet Dreams Presents: Our Very First All Male Lingerie Line._

Naruto was looking at her from the other side of the desk, his eyebrows up high and revealing his need for an answer.

"So..." he asked. "Do you think you can help me pick something out or..."


	2. Hers

**Okay, so lots of people asked for a sequel with Naruto playing dress up, and I couldn't resist. It was just too much fun ;)**

 **Now please read, review and enjoy!**

...

The package had arrived by mail three days ago. Naruto had kept a clone on the lookout and made sure that it intercepted the delivery before someone else got their hands on it by accident. If one of his children would see they would die of shame. Or Boruto would at least; Himawari didn't have enough understanding of such a delicate subject.

Now Naruto's little secret was stashed away beneath the floorboards on his side of the bed. Not even his wife would think to look there and that was good. It would ruin the surprise if she happened to stumble across it. And he wanted to knock her off her socks with it, so there was no room for mistakes. In order to give Hinata the full experience that he had in mind he would have to make certain that everything went according to the plan he had set up so meticulously. It was very much unlike him to put that much time and effort into sticking to regulations -he was more apt to improvise-, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Three months ago he had been sworn into office and had assumed the position of Hokage, fulfilling his life-long dream and making all his shouting claims of days long gone a reality. One would assume that achieving your ultimate goal in life would be the most satisfying feeling one could wish for, but that wasn't the case. While great, it bleaked in comparison to finding Hinata waiting for him on the night of his inauguration, wearing nothing more than a set of lavender lingerie that made Naruto's breath catch in his throat and banished any civil thought from mind. And he had treated her most unladylike that evening, though it hadn't seemed like she minded.

Now that night was in the past and so was the feeling of exhiliaration. Naruto felt it slipping away with every day that passed and he was anxious to relive it. He had considered asking Hinata to throw on the set again that had made her look so damn appealing, but he had opted against it. Part of what had aroused him so much back then was the sheer boldness with which his wife had conducted herself. Just the surprise alone had tented his boxers. The lingerie had done the rest. And while that was all fine and dandy, asking Hinata to do it again would take away some of the magic.

So for a while all he had to go by were his memories. They were carved into his brain and he wouldn't soon forget them, but he had a habit of turning to them when it was least appropriate. Just last week he had been scared lifeless by Shikamaru entering his office just as he felt that familiar throb in his underwear. Luck was at his side though and there was no need for him to stand up and tip his desk over.

Of course these vague stills wouldn't suffice. This was something that Naruto had realised the day after receiving his present. And because he was a good husband who wanted nothing but the best for his wife, he had implimented a plan so that he could return the favor. Only it was taking so damn long to come to fruition.

Sakura, who had been of assistance when Hinata tried to find him a present, had agreed to help Naruto in his quest for the perfect way to throw Hinata for a loop. She had laughed until morning came first, but after she had wiped away the tears and most of the colour had returned to her face she had been of great value. She really had an eye for these things. Naruto had filled out the order form on the back of the catalogue that very day, but his delivery had been delayed time and time again. Well not anymore. Now that the final piece to the puzzle was here all he had to do was set his plan into motion. Now if only everything could go as he wished it to.

...

"Boruto, hurry up!" Naruto stood at the foot of the stairs, tapping his foot in impatience and listening to the sounds of chaos coming from above. He had told the little brat to get packed and ready an hour ago and now he was still running around his room, claiming that he couldn't find any of his boxershorts.

"Maybe you should try looking under your bed, where all you laundry ends up," Hinata suggested, joining her husband and smiling at him.

She had dressed in accordance with the day. Naruto had told her yesterday that they would get to spend the entire weekend alone without any children to see to. He had also suggested that she spend the day in clothes that she felt comfortable in, because when the kids were taken care of he would treat her to a fancy dinner and he wanted her to look her most stunning. In a few minutes he would leave to drop off Boruto and Himawari and she would get changed, pulling on one of the fancy dresses that had mostly been collecting dust these recent years.

Himawari was already packed and sat at the foot of the stairs with her knees pulled up to her chest, a look of boredom on her face. In a few minutes she would start whining if Boruto didn't hurry. If he took any longer than that she might just put her Byakugan to work. Either way it would speed things up.

Hinata turned to their daughter. "Are you excited to spend the weekend with Aunt Sakura?" she asked. All she got in reply was a bored nod.

"It really is nice of Sakura to take the kids in for the weekend," Hinata remarked, linking her arm into Naruto's and laying her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember the last time we had more than a few hours to ourselves."

"I do," Naruto said, grinning and nudging her with his elbow. The fierce blush that painted her face red was the exact response that he had been hoping for. Hinata hung her head to shield her features with her hair, mouthing silent prayers that Himawari wouldn't catch on. But the girl only stared at them in curiosity.

"So what's the plan for tonight again?" Hinata asked. She had been pelting Naruto with questions for days, trying to wriggle any bit of information out of him. She wasn't too big on surprises and that wasn't strange considering she was a shinobi, but it made for a real hassle. Naruto wasn't the best at keeping secrets to begin with so the past seventy-two hours had been nerve-wracking. But so far, so good.

"Well," Naruto said, lacing his fingers through hers and rubbing circles over the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm going to take the children to Sakura's for the weekend while you get pretty. Prettier, I mean. Cause you look fine just like this, ya know. When I get back I'm going to treat you to the best dinner you ever had in your life. What happens after is-" He stopped short, realizing that there was a child sitting two feet away from him. "Bedtime. That's what happens then. Lots and lots of sleep. Oh yeah, I can't wait."

Hinata giggled into her hand while Himawari raised her eyebrows, but no questions. That was a close one. They did not have time for that particular conversation today. Trying to get through it with Boruto had taken up the better part of their evening, precious hours that they weren't going to miss tonight. Over his dead body.

"Boruto, hurry up already!" he shouted again.

"I'm almost done!" came the reply.

"Well you better put some speed behind it, or else I'm sending your sister upstairs!"

That did the trick. Boruto was downstairs with his suitcase in his hands in a matter of seconds. He still hadn't forgotten how lethal his little sister could be once her eyes turned white and Naruto used this severe dread to his advantage. If it worked, it worked.

"I'll be home in a little while," Naruto told Hinata, pressing a kiss to her cheek and shooing the children towards the front door. "You go get ready and I'll be back before you know it."

...

"Thanks again for taking care of the kids, Sakura."

Naruto watched as his children came to dominate his old friend's living room. Boruto had left his suitcase in the hallway and had made a spectacle of himself as he plopped onto the couch, lifting his feet onto the coffee table and sighing as if he had just lived through the hardest day imaginable. Naruto glared at him and he was quick to draw in his legs, but that air of belonging didn't leave him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the sight.

Himawari was a lot more sensible. The first thing she did upon entering the house was take off her shoes and bow to Sakura, thanking her for her hospitality in a fashion expected of a descendant of the Hyuuga clan. While very polite and cute as a button, Naruto hoped that she could learn a little something from her brother in the future as well as the other way around.

"Not a problem. I hardly get to see the little devils these days, so it's my pleasure," Sakura told Naruto. This made him smile; when Hinata had given birth to their son, Sakura had jumped straight into action to help wherever she could despite the fact that she herself was about ready to burst. And whenever Naruto and Hinata had needed anything Sakura had always been glad to be of assistance.

"Aunty Sakura, where's Sarada?"Himawari asked while tugging her favourite aunt by the skirt. "Is she home?"

"I think she's upstairs," Sakura replied. "You should knock first, though, cause she might be doing something a little embarrassing."

That was all the information that Himawari needed to stomp up the stairs. Her enthusiasm made Naruto laugh.

"What kind of embarrassing thing could your kid be doing?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. "Does she sing into her hairbrush like Hima does?"

Sakura chuckled. "No, it's not that," she said. She cast a quick glance at the couch to see if Boruto was still being an inconsiderate house guest and once this was confirmed she whispered "I caught her last week with one of the photos on her desk about _this_ close to her face." She held her thumb and index finger so close to each other that the space between was all but invisible.

"Ah, a child's first crush,"Naruto sighed with a smile. "Makes me remember mine. Too bad you never gave me a try."

She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, almost sending him through a wall. "In your dreams. Although I suppose you do deserve points for effort."

"So who's her Prince Charming? That guy who is in that new blockbuster movie that I see on all the posters?"

"Oh shut it, you know damn well that guy is meant to portray you," Sakura said.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for being handsome."

"No, but you can punch him for it."

"Alright, alright, I get the message. So I won't have to be scared of avoiding her looks. Good to know."

"Well maybe you won't," Sakura pointed out. "but there's someone who looks an awful lot like you and he might have to stay hidden for a few months."

Naruto choked on his own breath. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Sakura said and a tiny smile curved her lips.

"Just imagine what would happen if those two ended up," Naruto mused. "It could be pretty catastrophic for external affairs."

"How come?"

"Well think about it. A child with both Uzumaki and Uchiha blood, grandchild of three of the five people responsible for saving the world at one point. Not to mention the potential to unlock both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I'd say that it would create a shinobi superweapon just by existing."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. But we're not going to stand in the way of their happiness if something does happen, you got that?"

The thought of being punched from one end of Konoha to the other was enough to sway Naruto in Sakura's favor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Boruto asked. He had stolen up on the whispering adults and had effectively scared the life out of them.

"N-Nothing," Naruto said, waving his hands frantically. "Nothing at all."

"...I don't believe you."

"It's true though," Sakura jumped in. "Your dad and I were just discussing work. I have to go on a mission next week to Suna to negotiate with the Kazekage about the next Chunin Examns. Now why don't you go upstairs and see what the girls are up to?"

"Eh.. al...right?" Boruto asked. "You think Sarada won't mind me barging in like that?"

"No, not at all," Sakura said with total conviction.

"Okay then," Boruto said. Before he left he swallowed hard, causing his father to seek out his aunt's eyes over his head. A knowing glance passed between them as Boruto pounced up the staircase. Once the boy was out of earshot Sakura asked the question that had been burning on her tongue.

"Sooooooo..." Her eyes gleamed with an impish glee. "You and Hinata got the weekend to yourselves, huh? Any special plans? Got some ideas to make the best of it? Ya got some thoughts on how to please the missus?"

"Yes, Sakura, the package was delivered," Naruto cut her off. "And I'm sure you already know what we're planning on."

"Ooooh, I knew it. You people are a perverted bunch."

"You were the one who introduced us to anything other than regular sex, ya know," Naruto pointed out. "So who's the pervert now?"

"Oh, let me have my moment," Sakura grumbled. "Listening to other people is about as much action as I get these days."

"That's pathetic," Naruto said. "Any chance Sasuke is coming back soon?"

"I pray he does," she replied. "If he doesn't I'm going to have to start peeking through people's windows."

...

When Naruto returned he found Hinata waiting for him, squeezed into a salmon-coloured dress that cut off just above her knees, her purse on the living room table and seemingly ready to go. However when Naruto told her that they wouldn't be going out for dinner she questioned him why she needed to get dolled up in the first place.

"Cause," Naruto said. "I want tonight to be special. it won't hurt if we put some extra effort into how we look, right?"

"I suppose so," she agreed. "but if we're not going out, what's the plan for dinner?"

Naruto smirked at her. "I'm going to cook."

She gave him a look that implied she found this to be a very bad idea.

"Hey now, don't shoot me down before I can even try," he said, laughing it off. "You're lucky though, I prepared most of dinner this morning so we should be good to go in thirty minutes or so."

"Are you sure I don't need to keep a fire extinguisher handy?"

"Naw." he waved her concerns away. "I'll be fine. Now I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed and after that I'm going to put the finishing touches on dinner. You just relax for a little while longer. You don't have to lift a finger tonight, I promise."

She didn't put up any further argument after that. Naruto rushed up the stairs and made sure to close the bedroom door behind him as he retrieved the package from underneath the floorboards. It was tiny and for a second he wondered just how much he would be revealing, but now wasn't the time to start doubting himself. This was sure to catch Hinata off guard and that was the entire point. He tucked the parcel under his arm and went back downstairs, speeding past Hinata and drawing the kitchen door shut before she could speak to him.

Now that he had a decent amount of privacy, Naruto let out a deep sigh to steel his nerves. There wasn't much to be done about dinner other than take it out of the freezer and put it in the oven. Kakashi, despite appearances, was actually a very skilled chef and he had showed Naruto how to put together a casserole with a flick of a wrist. It was Hinata's favourite too, broccoli and cheese with minced meat for balance. She was going to love it, Naruto was sure of it.

No, the only thing that got him nervous was the content of the wrapped package lying on the kitchen counter. The name of the store Velvet Dreams was spelled out across the paper what seemed like a hundred times over, lipstick kisses filling the spaces between. He was going to have to unwrap it and suit up. Literally.

He found himself shooting a prayer up at the sky. This better work, or else he was going to send Sakura out on so many missions that she forgot what sleep felt like.

...

Naruto was acting strange today. Hinata had come to this conclusion early in the morning. This because Naruto had gotten up before she did. Now she knew the reason why; he had been busy making preparations for dinner. Though she didn't mean to be suspicious this also struck her as off. Naruto could set the house on fire just by looking at the stove.

Not that she minded the gesture. He had taken a lot into consideration to make sure that they could have the weekend to themselves. He had made sure that the kids had a place to stay, he had postponed any missions coming her way and he had even gotten Konohamaru to fill in for him as Hokage. Of course Konohamaru had been ecstatic, so that hadn't been too big of a problem. What seemed to be his biggest hurdle was his wife.

A part of her wanted to take offense over it, but she understood that it was all meant to ensure that she had the best weekend she could dream of. He wanted to surprise her. And while sweet, Hinata did not exactly like surprises. The last one she had gotten was when she heard she was pregnant with her first child. That one she could deal with. The one before that took her to the moon ans suspended the fate of the earth by a single thread. That one was a little less pleasant.

Unfortunately for Hinata it was already too late to change anything this time around. Naruto was in the kitchen and he was, in his own words, putting on the finishing touches. Whatever he had planned, he was sure to reveal it over dinner. She could only brace herself.

Minutes ticked by and soon the half hour that he had granted himself was up. She gave it five more minutes and after that she decided to check on him. She didn't get far, though. Just as she was about to stand up the door to the kitchen opened. A clone stepped into the living room carrying plates, silverware and glasses. It made the table without speaking and lit a candle on each side. It painted a picture straight of the romance movies and for the first time Hinata found herself curious rather than doubting.

"Dinner will be served right away," the clone told her before exploding in a puff of smoke.

The door opened again and Hinata held onto herself. expecting everything between Pein coming back to life and Naruto carrying in a child that she hadn't known they were expecting. However the door only opened a few inches, adding to the dramatic reveal.

The first thing that appeared was their silver serving platter, a serving cloche on top to keep the food warm. Hinata's keen eyes noted the cuff of a toxedo attached to the arm that held it. So Naruto hadn't been joking. He had put on his best clothes as well.

Only he hadn't.

A bare arm followed the cuff and there Naruto was, standing in a set of garments that sent all the blood in her body to her head in the blink of an eye.

The boxers he was wearing had been styled to look like the front of a tuxedo, with functioning buttons and all. Naruto had cuffs wrapped around his wrists and Konoha-leaf cufflinks sparkled in the dimmed light of the living room. A suit collar adorned his neck, as well as a red bowtie.

Hinata did not know how to respond. Or maybe she did.

Of course.

She could always faint.

...

She woke up a while later, minutes or hours she couldn't be sure. When she came to she was lying on the couch with an ice pack pressed to her forehead. Hinata looked around her groggily, finding no sign of her husband and that... that _thing_ that he had been wearing. Good. The last thing she needed now was to pass out again. If she did he was sure to rush her to the hospital and she would have to explain how she got to faint in the first place. Just think of all the stories that would do the rounds. People would think of her and Naruto as sex-crazed fetishists.

She went to rub at her eyes and felt the pieces of tissue stuck under her nose. When she removed it she noted the blood on it. Had she just done, to put it into relative terms, a 'Jiraiya'?

"Ah, good, you're up," Naruto's voice came from behind. "I hope you didn't fall too hard."

"N-No, I'll be okay, I just-" she was about to turn to him so that he could see that she was alright, but when she saw him her voice hitched in her throat. He was still wearing the lingerie.

Now she understood why Naruto had enjoyed it so much when she donned a special set of underwear. The picture that Naruto painted right now was both discombobulating as well as alluring. She was a battlefield of turmoil. She wanted to just sit here and look at him, but she wanted to do other things too.

Dirty things.

And why wouldn't she? She would honestly say that she had never been more attracted to Naruto that right now. And that was strange, considering how she had seen him knock out Toneri with a single punch, fight Madara Uchiha on equal ground _and_ she had seen him naked. There wasn't a whole lot left to wish for. or so she thought.

While the boxers were funny in some way, Hinata felt warm just looking at Naruto as a whole. The collar and cuffs really drew the ensemble together. The first thing the eye was drawn to was a sizeable bulge behind the buttons of what portrayed itself as a tuxedo. The bowtie demanded attention too and once it had gotten it Hinata couldn't do anything but ogle the space in between.

Naruto had to stay in shape because of his profession, but no one had ever demanded him to look so chiseled, so toned, so perfect. His tan lines reflected little of the light above their heads, turning his chest and abdomen into a map of muscle contoured by shadow. As if there was more waiting in the wings. Hinata bit her lip without realizing this. When Naruto moved towards her she could feel her nose dripping once more.

"Hinata, you're bleeding again," Naruto pointed out. He handed her another tissue and she stuffed it under her nostrils to stop the flow.

"You must've fallen real hard, huh?" Naruto said. "Maybe we should go to the hospital, just to be sure."

"No!" she yelled through the clotting blood. Her voice was nasal and muted. "I'll be fine in a minute, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she answered. "Look! I'm not even bleeding anymore. I'm fine." She showed him the tissue and made sure that he saw that she was no longer in need for a visit to the emergency room.

"Okay good, you had me worried there, ya know," he told her. He sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her with a casual air that only served to make him more attractive.

"I appreciate that, but I'm fine now," Hinata assured him.

"So does that mean that you are ready to eat some dinner? I put it in the oven so it's still warm."

And then the dots connected. Now Hinata understood what Naruto had been planning on. Her dearest husband had wanted to serve her dinner dressed like that to arouse something more than her regular appetite. And in case they actually would get around to eating food, she would have to look at him sitting across from her, candle flames throwing shadows over his chest and drawing her attention away from her plate.

Well that plan had worked, alright. Food was the last thing on her mind.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure you're alright? I asked you if you wanted to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

This puzzled the Hokage. While he could understand that she wasn't having too much of an appetite after going down like she had done, she must be getting hungry sometime. They hadn't eaten since lunch and with her fainting and everything getting some food into her was about the best idea that he could think of. It was probably malnutrition that caused her to pass out in the first place.

"C'mon, Hina-chan," he said, hoping that his nickname for her would help her see reason. "You should eat something or else you'll go down again."

"It's not food I want."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of all the times in the world to turn down food you have to do it when I'm dressed as a sexy waiter? C'mon Hina-chan, please? For me?"

Only he never found out whether or not she would eat something for his sake. Suddenly his lips were quite busy entertaining hers. Before he even got the time to counter in any way, shape, or form, Hinata was kissing him all over, getting to his lips, his chin, his jaw his neck, his everything. There was a franticness in her actions that he had only gotten to see one time before and that was when he had eaten her out on the kitchen counter. She had begged him to fuck her that day, and the memory of that was enough to test the durability of the buttons on his tuxedo boxers.

Her hands, normally so fond of toying with his hair, now went for the bowtie around his neck, pulling at it with impatience. He guided his own to the back of his neck so he could undo the collar, but she slapped them away.

"No, leave it. Leave all of it," she groaned against his lips. Naruto was happy to oblige.

Sloppy kisses were exchanged and soon he had unzipped her dress, bringing it down to her midriff. As it turned out she also had a surprise waiting for him.

"I had heard of a saying years ago," Naruto chuckled, cupping his wife's full bosom into his hands. "I think it was 'if they're flawless, you can go bra-less'. I'd say this proves that theory."

Hinata laughed and watched him as he toyed with her nipples, sucking in her breath every now and then. "You really spent yoo much time with Jiraiya-sama those years you were gone," she said.

"Hey, I was a pervert to begin with, I suppose. He just taught me the ropes."

She kissed him and giggled. "Did he also teach you what to do when your wife takes control out of the blue?"

"I don-"

She jerked him by his collar and he kept quiet like a good boy. So Hinata was the boss tonight. He could live with that. That gave him all the more opportunity to enjoy the sight of her and experience the ride. he watched her as she stepped away from the couch to drop her dress to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He wanted to make a remark about them, but she stepped out of them before he could, laughing as she hooked them behind her thumb and shot them at him like a rubber band.

They clashed again and now Naruto could really see her impatience. They really had to thank Sakura for introducing them to the countless possibilities that sex had to offer. To think that a while ago all they did was do the do the way one is expected to. How boring that was. But better late than never.

Her tongue was shoved into his mouth without any grace. Naruto loved it. Hinata's slender fingers walked the crevices of his belly and landed on his boxers, wasting no time undoing the buttons. With her free hand she repeated the trick from when she had been the one dressed like a birthday present. Slashed lines appeared wherever she could dig her nails into his flesh. When she tore open the skin below his collarbones, every hair on his body set itself on its end, making him shudder.

Just as she pulled his manhood free from its prison, Naruto slipped a finger inside her and found her dripping wet. A moan escaped her despite their play of tongues. He felt like teasing her over this enthusiasm -after all, this level of arousal right off the bat was still new to the both of them-, but when she began a tender stroking motion all words befell him.

Time became a blur and reality ceased to exist. Neither of them could keep track of how long they had been kissing, feeling, leaning into one another. There was no thought involved in their actions anymore. Hinata did not understand where the nerve of it all came from, but at one point she hooked her leg behind Naruto's, sending the both of them tumbling to the floor and landing in a heap of limbs.

Hinata arose from this mountain of flesh and straddled Naruto with her hips, feeling his hardness betweem her thighs and poking at her entrance. Getting it to do what she wanted was easy enough; she was so horny that she could see the sparks flying behing her eyes.

And just like that Naruto was inside of her, giving her a feeling of completion that she could find in no other way. She watched him lean onto his elbows for purchase and once she was sure that she wouldn't knock him over she lifted her hips, saying goodbye to that completing sensation for the shortest of times, then brought them down again. Her head went into her neck and a cry erupted from her. It goaded her into another sway of her pelvis and when Naruto moaned beneath her she took it as an incentive to go for broke.

Hinata upped her pace and soon found a speed with which she was comfortable. The regularity of Naruto's cock brushing against her walls made the edges of her vision fade into blackness. Somewhere along the ride his hands joined the game, playing with her breasts and shoulders and belly and hair. Naruto encompassed her entire world now, leaving nothing else but him and him alone.

He was still wearing the collar and bowtie. She realized this mid-sway and felt the giggles coming up. Good giggles, but still they were dangerous; she didn't want to kill the mood. So she did what her gut told her to do; she yanked Naruto up and leveled their faces, wrapping her legs behind him and hugging him close. Though not the most functional of positions, the closeness of it made her feel like melting right into her husband.

He kissed her and made her see stars. His fingers dug into her rear as he helped her lift her hips, Hinata scraping his shoulderblades for some semblance of grip. Moans became louder and breathing became more ragged. Both were fast approaching a climax, this one more intense than any other in recent memory. And when the release came there was no sound to be heard at all, robbed from the both of them like air from a dying man.

Spent for now, Hinata laid her forehead against Naruto's, finding his eyes and ignoring the dripping sensation that was starting to make her thighs sticky. She stuck her lips to his in a kiss that was softer than anything that had passed between them that night. And then she sighed, content.

Naruto was quite pleased with himself. After a little scare his surprise had turned out for the better. Once again Sakura would have his gratitude. But that would come later. There were other things they had to do first. Like have sex again.

And again.

And again.

But first things first. Naruto didn't even have to say it; Hinata did it for him.

"So how about dinner?" she asked, laughing.

"Still in the oven, still warm. And don't worry, I kept it on as low as possible, so the kitchen won't be on fire."

"Good," Hinata said. "Cause now I want to see you put you waiter's uniform to work."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and smirked. "So I'm not allowed to take it off?"

"Not until I say so, no."

"That's fine, but I expect a twenty percent minimum tip."

She kissed him and smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

...

Sakura wanted to curse herself. Naruto and Hinata had trusted her with their children without a second thought and _of course_ she had to go and forget half of what she needed to put dinner on the table. So after asking the kids to please not destroy the house she had bolted out the door to get groceries. All the regular stores were closed and of course she had to go to Tsunade's night shop. And despite how much Sakura adored and respected her old sensei, that money-grubbing bitch sure knew how to exploit the scatter-brained.

When she passed the house of the Hokage and his wife something stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't been joking with Naruto earlier that day. Poor Sakura really was feeling her libido as of late and it was almost unbearable to not have Sasuke around to release some of this pent up frustration. Of course she had hands and she could use them to lighten the pressure even for a little bit, but that simply didn't cut it.

So was it so wrong of her that this urge passed over her to sneak a peek? Probably, but did she care? Not at all. If anything she could always use the whole 'I-saved-the-world' shtick to justify whatever she did wrong. So yeah, she was going to have a look. Just a little one.

Knowing full well how ridiculous she looked Sakura pressed close to the side of the house, walking her fingers along the windowsill and peering over the edge. What she saw disappointed her greatly.

Hinata was lying on the couch and sleeping. There was an small trickle of blood dripping from her nose. So Naruto had fucked up. _Of course_ he had.

And where was that orange-clad idiot anyway? Surely Sakura had not gone through all that trouble of helping him only for him to toss it all out the window before things even got started? Was he lounging around the house while his wife was lying on the couch, possibly with a concussion?

As it turned out, no, he wasn't. Just as Sakura was about to stomp down the door and curse his hide the kitchen door opened. Sakura ducked low to avoid being spotted and waited a second or two before she looked back. She felt her face flare up in a matter of seconds.

Naruto was wearing the lingerie she had helped him pick out. And nothing more.

Sakura couldn't recall ever having seen Naruto this exposed. She wasn't even sure if she had ever seen him without a shirt on. And perhaps that was a good thing, because if he had always looked like this she might have snagged him away from under Hinata's nose. Goddamn, the man was hot. So muscly and ripped and cut. She swiped the back of her hand over her lips, just in case she was drooling.

Then it hit her; she was supposed do groceries. And as much as it pained her, she was going to have to put some speed behind it, or else Tsunade might add another after hours fee.

So she did her shopping like a sensible mother and did so in record time. Because now there was incentive.

On the way back she couldn't refrain another quick glance inside. If Naruto was still wearing the get-up, things might still happen.

What she didn't expect was for things to be in full swing. Never, ever, ever could she have dreamt that she would spy Hinata grabbing at Naruto's cock -"Damn Naruto, body of a god and the dick of one too?'-, but once she did see it she found it entrancing. Hinata was one lucky bitch for landing herself a husband who was actually home sometimes.

She kept watching until the moment suprême, finding satisfaction in the thought that at least someone was getting some.

Maybe she should ask Hinata if she could borrow Naruto, if only for one time. Or at least if she could participate. She thought she deserved it; had she not brought new heat to a sex life that neither of them had known was growing rusty? That warranted some reward in her opinion.

Ignoring the fact that she was fantasizing about a threesome with two of her closest friends Sakura walked on home. Maybe one day she would show up at their door in nothing but a pink thong to match her hair. If it didn't sway them at least it would bring Sasuke to her side from whatever part of the world he may be in now.

It would be a win-win.

And when she heard the moans coming from inside she smirked.

She really was the best at picking presents.


End file.
